To See You Smile
by evilfairy258
Summary: Blaine's parents allow Blaine and Kurt to go on holiday in their villa in Crete. Alone. Romance and fun ensues. Klaine T Romance.
1. Butterflies

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

By the way, I'm English so I'll be spelling things the English way and stuff.

Hope you enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Holding up a red and a white shirt up in front of him, Kurt tucked his mobile between his cheek and his shoulder.<p>

"I know! I'm so excited! I didn't actually expect him to allow us to go – you know what Dad's like." He said into the phone. He folded the white shirt carefully before placing it into the blue suitcase that was open on his bed, already half full with items of clothing.

Blaine hummed in agreement. "You'll love it there, Kurt! I can't wait to show you the beach and take you to this amazing restaurant and…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine always seemed absolutely determined to spoil him. "Blaine. Really, you don't have to spend money on me all the time, or feel like you have to keep me entertained. I'm just looking forward to spending time with you." He grabbed his back-up moisturizing kit from his dresser and placed that in his suitcase too.

"I know. I like making you feel special though." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and sat down on the bed next to his suitcase, holding the phone properly now. "You always make me feel special." He assured him.

"Kurt!" Burt hollered from the other side of Kurt's bedroom door. "You should probably be getting to bed soon if you wanna be up early in the morning!"

Blaine chuckled. "Gotta go?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you in the morning. I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Blaine replied, the excitement clear in his voice.

"I love you." Kurt murmured. He closed his eyes and smiled. It still felt so amazing to be able to say that to Blaine, and he got butterflies every time he said it back.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, love." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt waited for Blaine to hang up before placing his phone on his dresser, smiling to himself. He decided it was definitely time for bed, seeing as he had to get up at five next morning.

He checked quickly that he had everything in his suitcase before zipping it and lugging over to the door so he wouldn't forget it. He changed quickly into his blue cotton pyjamas and slid into bed, his mind being unable to think about anything else but what was happening tomorrow.

Blaine would be picking him up in his car at 6 tomorrow morning and they would be driving to the nearest airport to catch a plane to the Greek island, Crete. Kurt's stomach did a funny sort of back flip every time he thought about it – it was going to be so amazing. Blaine's parents had given him two tickets and enough money so they could go and stay in their Villa in Crete for a week and a half. Ten minutes after he'd received the tickets, Blaine had called Kurt to ask him if he wanted to use the second ticket.

"Yes! Oh my god yes, I absolutely want to go! Blaine! This is going to be so amazing!" he had squealed loudly down the phone after ten minutes of convincing his dad to let him go.

That had all happened four months ago, and now the day was finally here! Kurt shivered in excitement, goosebumps rising over his arms. He couldn't stop thinking how romantic it would be.

Eventually, he managed to drift off to sleep, sinking into dreams of him and Blaine sitting hand in hand on a beach with golden sand, watching the sunset as it sank to the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

Kurt slammed his hand onto the snooze button, groaning quietly. There wasn't even school for another two weeks! Why the hell was his alarm going off at five in the morning? He pressed his face into the pillow, pulling his duvet over his head.

Suddenly realization struck him. Blaine! Holiday! Airport! He shoved his duvet off and scrambled out of bad, promptly falling onto his ass. He blinked, surprised. Okay, so perhaps he wasn't quite awake properly yet. He pushed himself up off the floor and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom far more slowly. No matter how tired he was, he had to start getting ready immediately – he did only have an hour!

He managed to moisturize, get dressed, do his make up, grab an apple for breakfast, brush his teeth and lug his suitcase to the front door by six, all without waking anyone up. Kurt though this was possibly a record for him.

No sooner than Kurt had sat down on the sofa, the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. He raced to the door, flinging it open as soon as possible. Blaine stood there with a goofy grin on his face. Kurt threw his arms around his neck.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" he squealed into his ear. Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're adorable when you're excited." He whispered, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek.

A throat was cleared gruffly behind Kurt, who turned to see his father stood there, still clad in his dressing gown and slippers. He unwound his arms from around Blaine's neck and walked over to hug his dad instead.

"I'm really gunna miss you, Dad." He admitted.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." Burt replied, patting Kurt on the back.

Kurt pulled back, his eyes welling with tears.

"Hey, now, none of that! You go have a good time, okay. And, uh, y'know. Be safe. Use protection and all…"

Kurt's tears dried up instantly and his face turned scarlet. "Oh my god, Dad!" He walked back over to Blaine and grabbed his suitcase. Pulling it, and a laughing Blaine, out of the door, he called "Bye, Dad! See you in ten days!" before slamming the door shut.

He punched Blaine on the arm. "Stop laughing!" he scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" Blaine struggled to keep a straight face. "So, I'll get this suitcase into the boot, shall I?" He attempted to pick it up to lift it in. "Gah! Kurt! How much have you got in here?" he gasped, stumbling over to the car.

Kurt shrugged. "Just the necessities."

"Necessities? I think our definition of the word 'necessities' differs somewhat!" Blaine commented, managing to place Kurt's suitcase in the boot, next to his far smaller one. He slammed the boot door shut and walked round to get in the car, gesturing for Kurt to do the same.

When Blaine turned the key in the ignition and the engine started, Kurt realised that this is where this whole amazing experience began. This was it.

Kurt bounced in his seat excitedly, causing Blaine to smile fondly at him. As Blaine pulled away from the kerb, another bout of butterflies attacked Kurt's insides. Their holiday had officially started!

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue it! Drop me a review! They make my day.<p>

Thanks for reading guys x


	2. Thinking About Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters

Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, or added this story or me to their alerts! You have no idea how much that means to me! I wish I could hug you all!

Warning: So much fluff. No, really. Your teeth might rot from the sweetness. (Oh, and a little bit of sexy. I couldn't resist.)

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here." <em>Kurt sang along to the radio. He'd had a huge grin on his face ever since they'd begun driving. Blaine was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off Kurt and on the road. He glanced over when he could and each time the sight reminded him of quite how lucky he was.

The way Kurt sang along to the radio was adorable. The way he jigged slightly in his seat was adorable. The fact that he felt comfortable enough around Blaine to just act silly was adorable. And, the way he was grinning was adorable.

Blaine leaned over so he could sing to Kurt, _"All I want is to see you smile,"_

Kurt closed his eyes and slipped his hand into Blaine's, intertwining their fingers. "_If it takes just a little while." _He sang back quietly.

Blaine squeezed his hand gently and trained his eyes back on the road, shaking his head slightly and smiling gently. He would always be baffled as to how he got so lucky. He wasn't sure he'd ever believe he was worthy of a boyfriend like Kurt. Beautiful, talented, caring, fabulous Kurt. Who'd even told Blaine that he didn't feel as though he was worthy of Blaine. Blaine, of course, had spluttered in surprise, eyebrows shooting up, before pulling him close and telling him to never, ever think that because Kurt was wonderful and Blaine was proud to call him his boyfriend.

It was almost a pity when they pulled up at the airport because he wouldn't get to see Kurt dancing along to his music anymore. Then again, he did get to see Kurt shed his jacket, stuff it in his satchel, and pick up the suitcase with surprising ease. Blaine watched Kurt's arm muscles flex as he lifted it to the floor.

"You lift weights." Blaine stated, blinking a few times, almost dazed by Kurt's arms. He walked round and lifted his far smaller suitcase out and set it next to Kurt's.

Kurt blushed as Blaine stared at his him and commented on him working out. "Yes, occasionally. You sort of get used to heavy lifting when you've helped out in a garage since you can remember, though." He explained.

"Mmm, I can imagine you covered in grease, all hot and sweaty from the hard work…" Blaine gave him his best 'smoulder' look.

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed, glancing sheepishly at the middle-aged couple walking near them. "Lets leave the grease monkey kinks for another time, huh? For now lets just get checked in at the airport before the plane leaves without us."

* * *

><p>They finally got into the airport. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the indignant look on Kurt's face when the full body scanner bleeped as he walked through it, and one of the airport security had to search him. She took great pleasure in running her hands all over Kurt's body.<p>

He shuddered as he walked back over to Blaine. "Did you see that! She was practically molesting me! And all for nothing, there wasn't even a problem!"

"It's because you're so damn irresistible, honey." Blaine teased.

"Come on. Let's just get on the freaking plane."

After what seemed like an age of going through even more procedures to get on the airplane, they were finally seated. Blaine, who was sat nearest the window, stared out onto the runway, watching the men load the bags onto the plane.

"Blaine, how high did you say this thing goes?" Kurt suddenly asked quietly.

Blaine turned round to look at his boyfriend and was surprised to see he was slightly pale. "Kurt…are you scared?" he wondered.

Kurt shook his head. "No!" he scoffed. "No. I was just curious."

Watching his boyfriend carefully, Blaine answered "About 35,00 ft, I think."

Kurt nodded silently and turned in his seat to face forward properly. Blaine shrugged and returned to watching the scene outside the window.

The safety procedures seemed to drag on, and then finally they started going down the runway, ready to turn round and take off. Blaine felt the familiar swoop of excitement in his belly.

Suddenly, Kurt grabbed his hand. "Okay, I lied, I'm terrified. Please save me. Flying, it's so unnatural! One of the wings is going to fall off, or the engines are going to fail or…"

Blaine chuckled quietly, leaning over and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. "Baby, I promise, we are going to be just fine."

Kurt swallowed and nodded slowly, but Blaine was fairly sure that Kurt still didn't believe him.

His suspicions were confirmed when the plane started to race down the runway, speeding up, ready to take off. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand tight in a steel grip and began to practically vibrate in his seat.

"Hey, shhh, honey, we'll be okay, look at me, we're going to be fine." Blaine whispered soothingly in his ear.

Blaine felt his chest clench when he saw a tear streak down his pale cheek. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow. As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Blaine unplugged both of their seatbelts, lifted the armrest, and pulled Kurt close to his body, tucking him under his armpit. Kurt snuggled closer into him and hid his face against his torso.

"Shhh, we're okay, baby, we're okay." He murmured again, willing Kurt to calm down. At his soothing words he felt Kurt physically relax against his side. He sniffed a couple of times, let out a large, stuttering breath, and slid his arms around Blaine, hugging him close.

Blaine felt him murmur something into his side.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt pulled his face away and angled it up to face Blaine. "I said, I'm sorry, and thank you."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Blaine promised, smiling. Kurt returned the smile, before hiding his face against Blaine's side again.

Blaine turned to look out the window. They were just flying over the coastline. The view was stunning.

"Kurt. Kurt, look!" He shook Kurt gently.

Kurt looked up at Blaine to see what he was supposed to be looking at. He followed his gaze to the window and gasped softly.

"Wow…" he muttered, leaning forward to get a better look. He felt slightly nauseous when he caught sight of the retreating coastline but it was too beautiful for him to look away. "Look at the sea, Blaine!" he marvelled at the sapphire ocean.

Blaine grinned. "Not so terrible now, is it?" he teased.

Kurt prodded his cheek gently. "Quiet you. Honestly, taking off was the most terrifying thing…" he trailed off at the memory.

Luckily, the drinks cart coming round soon interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Something Blaine discovered during the flight was that Kurt was not too good at being patient. Eleven hours sat in one seat with an extremely impatient person sat next to him was…definitely an experience. He was almost relived when they announced they would be landing soon, until Kurt started hyperventilating and having the same reaction as he had when the departed from Ohio.<p>

Blaine held him close the whole way and, as soon as they were able to get off the plane, grabbed the bags, and Kurt's hand, and rushed them off the airplane as soon as possible.

While Kurt attempted to get his composure, Blaine grinned as he felt the familiar feeling of the warm air heavy on his skin and the gentle breeze ruffling his curls. He breathed in deeply, inhaling that smell that was somehow, the smell of holiday. It reminded him of excitement, and ice cream, and swimming in the villa pool.

He also couldn't wait to see the villa again. He hadn't been there with his family for at least three years. He called a taxi quickly, telling the driver the directions eagerly.

Kurt slipping his hand into Blaine's and murmured, "I can't wait to see it."

Blaine grinned. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Yay! So next we can see what the villa's like and stuff! Reviews are what keep me writing, so leave me a few! Also, constructive criticism is always useful.<p>

I can't believe I got this chapter up so quickly - I'm usually pretty bad at updating. Just a warning there. I'll do my best for you lovelies though!

ALSO, I have exams this week so forgive me if I'm unable to update for the next week or so. Will it make it better if I promise to make the next chapter, fabulous, long and worth your wait?

Thanks for reading! x


	3. Memories

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, longer than expected, but I was also busier than expected. I hope you forgive me! Also, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and to everyone who added this, or me, to their alerts. Again, it means so, so much to me. I can never stress that enough.

Anyway, I really hope this was worth the wait. Quite a few things happen, including emotional!Blaine and some saucy Klaine action! I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, one more thing... KURT AND BLAINE SAID 'I LOVE YOU' YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I SQUEED.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>As soon as the taxi stopped in front of their destination, Blaine shoved some money at the driver and scrambled out pulling his bag with him. He set it on the grass and turned towards the villa.<p>

It was just as stunning as he remembered, lit up in the moonlight and palm trees waving slightly in the breeze. It was classically Greek, white and flat roofed. The stars glinted down overhead from the midnight sky.

"Wow…it's beautiful…" Kurt murmured from behind him.

Blaine turned round and grinned at him. "Wait 'til you see the inside."

He grabbed his bag, pulling it up the tiled path, and motioned for Kurt to do the same. Quickly unlocking the door he stepped inside, willing himself not to get teary when he got bombarded with old memories.

"Shit. It's huge!" Kurt exclaimed quietly, his voice echoing and bouncing off the stone.

Blaine watched as Kurt wandered into each room, looking around and getting to know the place. His eyes widened more and more with each room. Blaine panicked. He'd seen this before.

"Look, I know it's huge and I know my parents are rich, but we're not snobby or anything I'm still…"

Kurt walked over to him and softly pressed a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"Blaine, do you really think I would judge you on how much money you have? You're still the same old Blaine to me. Just with an awesomely huge Greek villa!" he grinned cheekily.

Blaine giggled adorably. "You're amazing." He whispered, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Suddenly he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran through the kitchen, tugging Kurt after him and flicking a switch on his way.

"Blaine! What are you doing!" Kurt squeaked in shock.

Blaine grinned and pulled the glass doors open and ran onto the patio. It was lit up brightly with overhead lights, giving it a beautiful glow. Kurt gasped as his eyes fell on the turquoise pool in front of him, rippling and glinting under the light.

Blaine moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close, and began to place soft kisses on that spot under Kurt's ear that always made him squirm.

"Oh…it's so beautiful, I…"

Whatever Kurt was going to say was cut off when Blaine scooped him up in the way someone might carry a bride and began to race towards the pool.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine laughed loudly before they were both submerged in water. When his head broke the surface, he laughed joyfully again and shook his head, hair flinging in his eyes and throwing water everywhere.

"I can't believe you just did that! Do you have any idea how much these clothes cost me?" Kurt scolded, but he was laughing, not really upset.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist again and pulled their bodies flush against each other. He placed a couple of kisses on his neck before breathing hotly in his ear "You love me really."

"Mmmm." Kurt hummed in agreement, reaching around to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair, stopping him from pulling away as he started pressing kisses to that little spot behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered turned his face to press his lips to Blaine's, licking across his bottom lip.

Blaine's hands twisted in his t-shirt and he pulled away from Kurt's lips to trail kisses up his jaw until he got to his ear again. "Can I?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Yes." He breathed back.

Blaine immediately started pulling Kurt's soaking top up, pulling his lips away only briefly to yank it over his head.

As soon as it was chucked over by the few sun beds set around the pool, Blaine pressed his lips impatiently against Kurt's again. He pressed his hands to Kurt's bare torso, causing him to squeak adorably. He ran his hands up and down, finger accidentally running over Kurt's nipple and making him moan quietly into Blaine's mouth.

Suddenly a loud crash came from nearby, causing the boys to jump apart in shock. Blaine chuckled quietly and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"Want to go inside and dry off?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. Blaine pressed one last kiss to his cheek before wading to the edge of the pool, climbing out and then turning and extending his hand to help Kurt out. They wandered in side hand in hand.

Blaine soon found a couple of towels in the airing cupboard and threw one to Kurt who, to Blaine's surprise, started to towel dry his hair.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I'll style it in the morning." Replied Kurt.

Blaine decided not to ask further.

Soon enough they were both climbing into the huge double bed. It was only when Kurt climbed into bed in just sweatpants (Kurt had said if he ever told anyone he slept in anything other than silk pyjamas that he'd burn his guitar) that he remembered they'd left his t-shirt outside by the pool.

"Baby, we left your t-shirt outside." He said, despite the fact that he was currently wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, spooning him.

Kurt snuggled down into the pillows. "We'll get it tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Alright. Sweet dreams." Blaine placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied, smiling, but Kurt had already fallen asleep

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of a guitar strumming. He opened his eyes, expecting to see sunlight streaming through the windows. Instead, the room was still given only a little light from the moon. Blaine was sat by the window, strumming quietly.<p>

Kurt sat up, watching him silently. After a few moments he peeled back the bed sheets and made his way over to Blaine, and sat next to him on his place on the floor, facing out to the night sky.

Blaine immediately stopped strumming, setting his guitar aside.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." Kurt whispered back, taking Blaine's hand. "It was a nice way to wake up." Blaine smiled slightly. "Why were you even awake?"

Blaine sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Just… being back here. Memories. It was… it was before I came out, that I was last here. It…" he paused.

Kurt squeezed his hand urging him to continue.

"It was happy. We were a happy family. My dad and me spent loads of time together, swimming and stuff. We all just got on together. I didn't realise how special it was at the time. I miss it _so much, _Kurt. And now nothing's the same. I want it back. This used to be the happiest place on earth for me. And now I can never have that back." A tear slipped silently down Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, shh, Blaine." Kurt soothed, wiping away the tear with a fingertip. "Just because you can't have that with your family here anymore doesn't mean it has to stop being a happy place. I'm fairly sure we're going to have a good time here. I'll make sure this is never an unhappy place for you to be, Blaine, I promise." Kurt told him sincerely.

Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hand back. "Okay, yeah. Thank you. I'm sorry, I…"

"No, uh-uh, don't you dare apologise." Interrupted Kurt. "You have nothing to apologise for. Come on. Lets go back to bed." He instructed, standing up and pulling Blaine with him. He flopped on the bed, Blaine crawling in after him. Instead of having Blaine spoon him again, Kurt just cuddled up against his chest, closing his eyes and smiling comfortably. Blaine stared for a moment, appreciating his beauty, for shutting his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Kurt woke up, the room was actually light. Blaine had moved away, probably because of the heat of cuddling up together. Kurt squinted tiredly, reaching his hands out and searching for Blaine with them, grabbing at the air. He wasn't there.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes properly this time to find the bed empty. He groaned before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He wandered over to the window, wanting to see the outside in daylight for the first time.

He raised his eyebrows when he spotted Blaine swimming in the pool already. _Except he's actually in his swimming trunks this time _Kurt thought, smirking.

He made his way outside. "Hey!" he called to Blaine who stopped swimming and turned towards Kurt.

"Hi! You coming in?" he asked.

"What do you think? I don't really fancy another swim in my clothes, to be quite honest." Kurt made his way over to where his t-shirt had been flung last night, sighing when he saw the wrinkles in it. "I'll make breakfast, okay?" he called.

"Sure." Blaine replied "Just a few more minutes!" He said before ducking his head back under the water.

Kurt rolled his eyes, fondly. _Honestly. He's just like a little kid sometimes. Where did my dapper Blaine go? _He wondered. Then he heard Blaine laugh happily behind him as he jumped up onto the beach lilo, and realised he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>Yay! So I know it wasn't too long but hopefully the next one will be up soon. And I stress, <em>hopefully<em>.

So, R&R telling me what you thought please! Also, tell me if you feel they're too short and I can work on getting them longer. Can't really guarantee anything, but I can try if they're too short. So, yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, love every single one of you! xx


	4. Candlelight

I know the story is corny as hell. It's how I roll. Deal with it. *****winks *** **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. It's actually ridiculous how excited I get when I see I've got a new review.

Here's you're prize for all being so wonderfully patient when it took me about two weeks to update. Two chapters up in the space of three hours. I hope you all are grateful. I know it's even shorter than usual but at least it's something, right?

Anyway, here's your new chapter, you lovely people who, for some reason, have decided to read my story, and make me extremely happy

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I'm sure you are all aware by now.<p>

Blaine wandered into the kitchen, towel trailing behind him.

"Blaine! You're getting water everywhere!" Kurt cried.

"You're worse than my mother." Blaine grumbled, sitting on one of the bar stools placed around the kitchen counter.

Kurt pushed a plate of bread, feta cheese and tomatoes on it. "I decided to go with something typically Greek." Kurt said, sounding proud of himself. He placed a smoothie next to the plate. "The smoothie is just because…it's yummy." He shrugged, smiling.

Blaine smiled and sipped his drink. "Definitely yummy." He winked.

"Yeah, I got it from that bar down the road. The guy who did it was super nice! He said his name was Stelios. He gave it to me for free. I'm serious!"

Blaine froze.

"What?" asked Kurt, noticing Blaine tense up.

"Um…you do realise he was probably hitting on you, right?"

"What? No, Blaine, he was just being friendly."

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "Kurt, I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"Well it wouldn't matter because it's not like I'm going to run off with him anyway!" Kurt exclaimed, his diva side showing through.

"Kurt, I didn't…"

Kurt stormed up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower." He interrupted.

Blaine sighed. Brilliant. It was only the first day and Kurt was already mad at him.

He walked over to the sink and began to wash his plate. It wasn't as though he thought Kurt would run off with that guy. It was just that he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of some Greek guy hitting on his boyfriend. And Kurt was so innocent that he wouldn't see it coming until the guy actually tried anything, which would upset Kurt.

Blaine sighed and placed the plate in a cupboard heading outside to do a bit of sunbathing until he could apologise to Kurt.

* * *

><p>After taking far longer than actually necessary, Kurt emerged from the bathroom. As soon as Blaine saw him he went running inside the villa.<p>

"Kurt I'm sorry I made you angry, I honestly didn't think you were flirting back or whatever, I was just warning you, I was just saying…"

Kurt held a hand up, signalling for Blaine to stop, his face not showing a trace of what he was feeling or thinking.

"Firstly, I do not need to be _warned_ about somebody. I can look after myself, thank you very much. But I do understand that you were only looking out for me. So…apology accepted, I suppose." He smiled slightly at him.

Blaine raced forward and scooping Kurt up into a massive hug.

"Oof!" Kurt felt the wind rush out of his lungs. "Alright, alright, Blaine let go, I can't breathe!"

Blaine let go and took a step back, looking at Kurt with a sort of puppy expression. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back

"I'll tell you how I'll make it up to you! I'll take you out to a nice restaurant tonight!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Deal." Kurt immediately accepted, already planning out his outfit in his head.

Blaine grinned. "Awesome."

Finally 7.30 rolled around. Blaine checked his suit one more time in the mirror. Straightening his bow tie, he nodded, deciding he looked suitably dapper, and made his way down the stairs.

He sat on the living room couch, waiting for Kurt to meet him. He couldn't wait to have a romantic evening out with Kurt, seeing as they hadn't had chance in a while.

As soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs, he made his way out into the hall. He looked up at Kurt and chuckled.

"You and that bloody kilt will be the death of me a swear." He joked, tugging at it a bit.

"Well, don't pull it off!" Kurt scolded, smoothing the kilt down.

"Well." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows at Kurt in a suggestive manner.

"How about you shut up!" Kurt blushed.

"You love it really." Blaine said winking. "All ready to go?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and slipped his arm through Blaine's. "Indeed, sir. Escort me to dinner, oh dashing one."

Blaine snorted in laughter, unable to stop himself.

Kurt stared at him. "Charming. Come on, lets just go." He huffed, pulling him out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine's eyes over the candle light on the table, hands joined underneath.<p>

"You're always doing special things for me. I want to do something for you once in a while." Said Kurt.

Blaine shook his head. "Really, you don't have to anything for me. I do stuff like this for you because I want to, because I enjoy making you feel special. You don't have to do anything for me because you feel obliged to or something, I really don't mind."

"No, I want to. Sometime I'm going to do something amazingly romantic for you that even you won't be able to top it." Kurt told him matter-of-factly.

Blaine smiled gently. "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Huzzah! I know it was pretty short and it was originally going to be longer but I thought that would be a nice note to leave it on. But, I hope you enjoyed that anyway. Let me know by leaving me a review! As usual, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. You're all wonderful xx<p> 


	5. Stelios

Hey, guys! As usual, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, every single one means so much to me. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! I hope you like the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Blaine's eyelids fluttered slightly before opening fully, hazel eyes gazing up towards the white painted ceiling. He turned his head to look at Kurt, who lay beside him. He was still fast asleep. Blaine smiled softly when he realised their hands were still intertwined.<p>

Blaine leaned in closer, just watching his boyfriend sleep for a while. He observed the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks slightly. Blaine ran one finger along his jaw gently. Suddenly Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"Ah!" he screamed shrilly, falling off the side of the bed with a bang.

Blaine hastily rolled over so he could look over the side. "Oh my god, Kurt, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt stared up at him, looking startled, eyes wide. "I-I'm okay." He gained his composure and raised himself off the ground gingerly, testing for injuries. "Could you maybe wake me up some other way next time?" he asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Sorry." Blaine said with a guilty smile. "You looked cute."

Kurt softened a bit. "Thank you."

"That scream was hilarious though. How do you go so high pitched?" Blaine teased, making Kurt groan, and storm off the bathroom.

Blaine bounded over and leaned on the door. "Kurt? You know I think your voice is amazing. And I love to make you scream." He smirked at the innuendo.

"Really, Blaine? I swear, you have the dirtiest mind." Kurt called.

"Yeah, well you understood it!" Blaine sing-songed back, despite feeling a bit immature, before deciding to make himself useful and go downstairs to make drinks.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came downstairs, Blaine was leaning against the Kitchen counter drinking orange juice.<p>

"So, I had an idea of what we could do today!" Blaine said excitedly. "I thought we could go to the beach!" he grinned at Kurt, as though he was expecting some sort of praise for coming up with this idea.

Kurt nodded. "Okay, yeah! That sounds great!"

"Awesome! I'll go pack the beach bag!" Blaine said before bounding up the stairs enthusiastically. Kurt snorted, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, before grabbing his glass of orange juice and following his boyfriend upstairs. As if he was going to let Blaine pack by himself.

* * *

><p>Luckily, the beach was only a little way down the road. It was still boiling though and, by the time they'd got to the beach, both boys were overheated.<p>

Kurt paid at the booth for a sun bed each before proceeding to lay their towels out on them. "Ugh! It's so hot!" he complained, pulling his t-shirt off and toeing his shoes off, so he was just in his swimming trunks. Blaine did the same.

"Yeah. I think we should cool down." Blaine suggested.

"How?" Kurt wondered, but as soon as Blaine had grabbed his hand, he knew.

He ran after Blaine up to the edge of the sea, where the waves were rushing over the sand, and attempted to stop there, but Blaine kept running and consequently pulled Kurt in after him.

Kurt shrieked as the cold water touched his skin. They kept wading further and further out so sea. Kurt gasped when the water touched his thighs.

Suddenly Blaine turned to face him, grinning. "Dunk after three." He said. "One…two…three!"

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight shut and dunked his whole body into the water. He inhaled sharply as it reached over his torso, chest, and shoulders. He stayed still a few moments, muscles locked from the cold. It surprised him how water could feel so cold even when it really wasn't cold at all.

Eventually the water became less icy and just refreshing. He and Blaine floated for a bit, just talking. Kurt told Blaine about how this was the second time he had ever been in the sea. He'd been once before, with his Mum and Dad, when he was six. He couldn't remember it all too well.

Blaine told him about how he used to love swimming in here when they came for a holiday when he was younger. He said they'd come for two weeks nearly every year since he was five, and he would swim in the sea with his Dad nearly every day. Of course, he hadn't had the chance for three years. They hadn't visited again since he came out.

Soon though, the water started to feel cold again and they waded back out onto the beach. They wrapped themselves up in their towels until they were warm and dry again. Blaine laid his towel out and went to lie on top of it.

"No you don't!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the beach bag. "You'll burn!"

He grabbed the bottle of sun block, poured a large amount into his palm and proceeded to massage it over Blaine's skin.

Blaine sighed softly, relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's hands on his skin. When Kurt had finished, Blaine gladly returned the favour, rubbing the cream anywhere he could reach.

They ended up just doing their own thing for the remainder of their time on the beach, Blaine listening to his music and Kurt reading a fashion magazine, occasionally reapplying their sun cream. Blaine ended up checking the time at about three.

"You want to go back to the villa? I was thinking we could go out again to eat tonight – nothing fancy, just at a local café or something." Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and started backing things away. "I was wondering…could we stop at that juice bar on the way back? It's really nice there. Plus, I feel like drinking something that hasn't been heated by the sun." He made a face at his water bottle as he packed it into the back.

Thoughts of Stelios entered Blaine's head but he quickly pushed them out again. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kurt! Come back for more have you?" A man called from over at the bar in a strong Greek accent.<p>

Kurt laughed. "Hi, Stelios!" he called back, waving.

Stelios was tall and slim, clearly of Greek descent, with a large smile and slightly spiked up hair.

The boys walked up to the bar, checking the menu when they got there.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked, eyes trained on Kurt.

"Uh, I will have a…mango and passion fruit, and for Blaine…"

"Apple." Blaine spoke for the first time.

Stelios turned towards him, finally realising he was there. "Blaine! My, you have grown since last time, haven't you?" he quipped, winking at him.

Blaine gave a strained smile and laughed politely. "Mmm, suppose I have."

Stelios suddenly frowned. "But where are your parents?" he wondered

"They aren't here this time. I thought it would be nice to have a holiday with my boyfriend this time." Blaine slid an arm around Kurt's waist possessively.

Stelios shifted uncomfortably. "Right… I'll just go short those drinks then, shall I?" he said quickly and shuffled off.

Kurt turned towards Blaine. " What was that? You guys know each other?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah, sort of. My parents and me used to come in here sometimes. And…he used to hit on me."

Kurt gaped at him. "_What?_ But you must have been thirteen or something!"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. That's the thing with Stelios. He'll get it anywhere he can. Literally."

Stelios returned with their drinks, in little plastic take-away cups. Blaine paid promptly. Kurt grabbed their drinks. "Thanks, Stelios." He smiled sheepishly before walking out of the juice bar.

Kurt handed Blaine his drink and, once they were out of earshot, said, "So… he actually was hitting on me that time? Like he did with you.?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah, I'm almost positive."

"Jeez, I'm so sorry, Blaine! I didn't-."

"Kurt, it's fine." Blaine promised, smiling at him. "Now lets get back to the villa and cool down, huh?

* * *

><p>Let me know if you liked this chapter by leaving me a review please! Constructive criticism is also helpful. So, next chapter we'll probably get more into the actual plot, if not that one then it'll be the one after that.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! xx


	6. It's Not My Time

So this chapter is mostly lyrics but a lot of dramatic things happen in it, so I hope you enjoy it. There is a lot of angst though so please don't kill me! haha

The song they sing is 'It's Not My Time' by 3 Doors Down, who are one of my favourite bands in the world and I went to see them yesterday which was something I'd been waiting to do for five years and it was amazing. Anyway you should go and check out the song (and the band) because it's amazing.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or Glee, I also do not own the song.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Just going down to the beach a bit early today! See you later!" Kurt called up the stairs, followed closely by the sound of the front door slamming.<p>

Blaine rolled over in bed, frowning when he realised what Kurt had said. Wondering why Kurt had this urgent need to go to the beach so early, Blaine rolled out of bed. He didn't want to leave Kurt by himself for too long seeing as he really didn't know this place at all.

He hummed as he got dressed this morning. He hadn't sung anything in days and he was starting to feel the agitation building up inside him. That's what he loved about singing, the way it calmed him down when nothing else could.

On his way out of the door he quickly grabbed his guitar, planning to play a little on the beach while he had the chance. He began to run through a list of songs he might want to sing in his head while he walked down the road.

When he was almost at the beach he heard Kurt's voice come out of no where and halted. Outside the juice bar. He shuffled closer, wondering what he was doing there.

"…At my house, then?" he heard Stelios ask.

"I'll be there at eleven, he'll probably be asleep by then." He heard Kurt's voice ring out cheerfully.

Blaine stumbled backwards, a lump in his throat. _Why would he do this? He knows Stelios was flirting with him,that he wanted him._ Blaine panicked.

The panic overwhelmed him. Not even thinking where he was going, he started to sprint, just needing to get away.

"Blaine!" he heard a shocked voice call after him but he didn't turn, just kept running.

Eventually, he came to a tiny pathway hidden by bushes. He pushed his way through it and ran up it emerging on a small cliff face. He stopped at the edge staring out at the ocean, sparkling brightly under the sunlight. A dry sob ripped from his throat. His fingers began to pluck out the opening to a song on his guitar, and with a shaky breath he began to sing,

_Looking back at the beginning of this__  
><em>_And how life was__  
><em>_Just you and me and love and all of our friends__  
><em>_Living life like we know shouldn't_

_But now the current's only pulling me down__  
><em>_It's getting harder to breathe__  
><em>_It won't be too long and I'll be going under__  
><em>_Can you save me from this?_

The wind swirled strongly around him, pulling at his clothes, but his voice remained strong. He shut his eyes and sung, determination lacing the lyrics.

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going__  
><em>_There's a fear in me and it's not showing__  
><em>_This could be the end of me__  
><em>_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

As he sang the next part of the song a series of images flashed through his head. Their first kiss, a couple of years ago, all the people who'd tried to rip them away from each other, never managing to because they were too damn strong to tear apart.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made__  
><em>_And the dreams that we had__  
><em>_I'm in a world that tries to take them away__  
><em>_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

_'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand__  
><em>_What should matter to me__  
><em>_My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have__  
><em>_It's what we believe in_

His eyes snapped open, his eyebrows pulling together. He stared out to the rippling waves, deciding to fight for Kurt, no matter what.

_It's not my time, I'm not going__  
><em>_There's a fear in me, it's not showing__  
><em>_This could be the end of me__  
><em>_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time, I'm not going__  
><em>_There's a will in me and now I know that__  
><em>_This could be the end of me__  
><em>_And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!__  
><em>_I won't go!_

Suddenly Kurt's voice came from behind him singing the next part of the song.

_There might be more than you believe__  
><em>_And there might be more than you can see_

Blaine span round as he heard him sing. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, silently willing him to listen to the lyrics, because he meant them.

They began to sing the last lyrics together.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going__  
><em>_There's a fear in me, it's not showing__  
><em>_This could be the end of me__  
><em>_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time, I'm not going__  
><em>_There's a will in me and now it's gonna show__  
><em>_This could be the end of me_  
><em>And everything I know<em>

_There might be more than you believe__  
><em>_(There might be more than you believe)__  
><em>_And there might be more than you can see__  
><em>_But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah_

The last chords rang out. They were both silent, the sound of the rushing waves the only thing to be heard. Until Kurt walked forward and took Blaine's hands in his.

"Blaine. Listen to me. That wasn't how it sounded…" Kurt began.

Blaine felt as though he'd been punched in the chest. He had a feeling it was exactly how it sounded. "Yeah? How was it, then? Please, enlighten me." Blaine glared venomously.

Kurt took another step forwards, grasping his hands even tighter. "You have to trust me, okay? I promise, we are only friends and that was definitely not how it seems. I love _you._"

Blaine swallowed, his resolve crumbling. A tear slipped down his cheek but he smiled slightly none the less. "I love you too. And I trust you."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms round Blaine in a gentle, and comforting hug. Blaine hid his face in Kurt's shoulder. It was one of the hugs where you can feel the other person's soul, Blaine thought, understanding that Kurt really meant what he was saying.

Though he couldn't help worrying that Kurt hadn't tried to explain why he was supposed to be sneaking away to Stelios' tonight while Blaine was asleep…

* * *

><p>So huzzah for High School Musical -esque moments! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't kill me, I want Klaine to end up together just as much as you guys do!<p>

Leave me a review telling me what you thought, please! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all. xx


	7. Not Too Far Gone

I'm so sorry that I've neglected you all! I've been so, so busy! This one's short (like seriously, the shortest thing ever) but I wanted to fulfil some requests that I've had for some more Klaine sexy times so that's what this is. Will hopefully have the next chapter up shortly, but don't quote me on that.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>It was still dark outside. Kurt was getting out of bed. Those were the first things Blaine noticed when his eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. Blaine swallowed thickly. He wouldn't…would he?<p>

Suddenly Kurt's voice disrupted the silence, if only with a whisper.

"Stelios?" he said.

Blaine froze, but when no other voice answered he quickly realised Kurt was on his phone.

"I can't come over tonight. Blaine overheard and I don't want to make him suspicious. I don't want to drive him away. I love him too much." Blaine smiled. Good to know Kurt still loved him, but then…what the hell was going on? Kurt had paused. "Of course I still want to! We just have to be more careful about it now, okay?"

Blaine froze up again. Kurt was still going to go along with…whatever it was that was going on. He heard Kurt say his goodbyes and snapped his eyes shut as Kurt climbed back into bed. He lay still, hoping that somehow everything would turn out okay.

Next time Blaine woke up it was morning. Kurt decided that he wanted to go into town and look what kind of shops they had. Apparently he was going crazy after not going shopping in so long. Blaine rolled his eyes. Unlike Kurt, he was not fashion crazy. He would never understand why Kurt bothered but went along with it anyway. He was not going to complain about the tight jeans Kurt chose to wear, for sure.

They looked around for a while, Blaine sure he knew where he was going, until they ended up lost down a deserted side street.

"Uh…Blaine? You sure this is the right way?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll find the way back, I don't think we've gone too far." He saw a little alley at the end of the street heading in the direction of which he thought was the town. He dragged Kurt down it, only to see someone approaching them from the other end. As the figure approached Blaine was able to see their face. Blaine groaned internally. Of all people, they had to run into Stelios.

Stelios hadn't seen them yet - he seemed to be doing something on his phone. Blaine glanced at Kurt who was, for some reason, staring at his and Blaine's intertwined fingers. He hadn't seen Stelios either.

Suddenly Blaine released Kurt's hand and gripped him by the shoulders, pushing him into the wall along the side of the alley. He pressed his lips to Kurt's in a passionate kiss, taking his boyfriend by surprise.

After he'd gotten over the initial shock, Kurt began to kiss back, one of his hands coming round to rest on the back of Blaine's neck. They moved upwards slightly to tangle in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck when he began to kiss his way up Kurt's jaw line. When Blaine reached his ear, he pulled back slightly. "_Why_ do you wear pants like that?" he breathed hotly into his ear, barely audible so only Kurt could hear. Kurt whimpered, fingers tugging at Blaine's hair, trying to pull him back to his mouth when –

"I…um…excuse me?" came a heavily Greek accent beside them.

Blaine opened his eyes, breathing still slightly laboured. "Sorry." He said grinning smugly at him.

Kurt hadn't moved at all, still leant against the wall, eyes shut. "C'mon, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling him past by the hand. Kurt stumbled after him.

They walked hand in hand for a few moments before Blaine spoke. "That was Stelios, you know." He informed Kurt.

"Oh." Kurt replied offhandedly. "So…want to go back to the room?" he asked, smirking.

Blaine laughed, feeling triumphant. "That sounds brilliant."

* * *

><p>So hope that's okay. I'm not really satisfied with it but I'm really tired and it's the best I could do right now. Review and let me know anyway! Thank you all for reading my lovelies. X<p> 


	8. Trust

So, I told you I'd have the next chapter up quickly! Yay! There are only a couple more chapters to go after this. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all your lovely reviews last time, and thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, it means the world.

FUN FACT: I didn't originally have a plot for the story. It just kind of happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>Sat on the sofa, sipping an orange juice, Blaine realized it was only a couple of days until they'd have to leave. In all honesty…this holiday had not been everything he was hoping it would be. I mean, at the beginning of the holiday everything was sort of perfect and now…well, Blaine wasn't so sure.<p>

Although, in all fairness, the past few days had been okay. Kurt hadn't been sneaking off to see Stelios. He'd seen them once together at the beach and Kurt had been texting a lot but they'd been spending a lot of time together and Kurt was being as lovely as always.

Kurt had actually gone down to the beach early again this time, but Blaine trusted him. He convinced himself it was fine. He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door, ready to spend as much time as he could here with Kurt until they had to go home.

_If Kurt's at the juice bar again…_ Blaine thought, but it was quickly pushed away. They'd had a conversation and Blaine wanted to fully trust his boyfriend, or this relationship was never going to work.

He rounded the corner and…_oh are you kidding? _

Kurt was sat at a table with Stelios, his back turned on Blaine, Stelios on the opposite side of the table.

Blaine entered the bar. Neither man looked up. They hadn't noticed Blaine was there.

As Blaine walked closer he saw Stelios slide a box across the table towards Kurt, something glinting inside it. He peered to see what it was and froze.

A ring.

No.

_No._

There had to be some kind of mistake they'd only known each other for a week. This wasn't right.

Suddenly, Kurt's voice broke the silence, sounding tearful and overwhelmed.

"Stelios… it's perfect."

He picked the box up and took the ring out. Accepting the ring.

This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly Stelios spotted Blaine, still frozen in place by the door.

"Shit!" he gasped. Kurt stood and turned, a look of horror on his face.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. "How could you do this to us?" he whispered.

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. "Blaine…you don't understand. Stelios has done so much for me in the past week and…"

Anger flared in Blaine's chest. "And what? You fell in love with him? _He's _done so much for you? What about what I've done for you Kurt? How about the way I tried to talk to your bully for you even though I was terrified because of my past experiences, got pushed around to protect you? Over came my fears for you, stood up for you, _loved you?" _Blaine's voice rose with each word. "You know what? _Forget it_. It obviously meant nothing to you."

With that, he turned on his heel and ran out, trying to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Blaine sighed. He'd been on his cliff edge for hours, watched the sun set. It was dark, just the moon shining over the sea now, stars glittering. He'd sat there, still and silent, and nobody had found him. And now, eventually, this twat had discovered him.

"What do you want, Stelios?" he asked irritably.

"You need to come with me."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah? And why exactly would I want to do that?"

"Because this way you'll understand what Kurt and I have been doing this past week. You will trust him again after this. We wee never having an affair."

Blaine turned to look at Stelios for the first time and stared into his eyes. To Blaine's shock, he actually looked sincere. Blaine swallowed. He desperately wanted him and Kurt to work out. He was in love with the man for god's sake! He nodded slowly.

"Okay. I might need some convincing though."

Stelios smiled, relieved. "I think this will convince you just fine. Quite a man you've got there." Blaine scowled at him "Er…anyway…"

Stelios lead him across the beach and was suddenly leading him through all these dark nooks and crannies. As they walked Stelios gave them insight on where they were going.

"I discovered this place when I was a child. I come here to relax. It is very private – no one else really knows about it. It is beautiful, very scenic…but you will see that soon." Suddenly he stopped. "This is where I leave you. You must walk through there-" he pointed out a crack in the stone, just big enough for Blaine to get through. "-Turn the corner and you will be at your destination."

"Why should I trust you?" Blaine wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"If you love Kurt…if you want this to work out, you will trust me." Stelios answered, sounding sure of himself.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked forward, squeezing his way through the gap in the rock.

This had better be good.

* * *

><p>Guys. What the hell is going on? Hopefully you will all find out soon, and hopefully you will all like it. I've loved writing this story and this is sort of the beginning of the end so I just want to say thank you so much to everyone!<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Love you all and thank you again! X


	9. You Found Me

Last chapter! One of you already guessed what was going to happen. Huzzah for you! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in a cave. It was pitch black, besides from where he could se a glow flickering gently at the entrance. He strolled forward slowly, curious. He gasped quietly when he peered out.<p>

It was a tiny little bay, one of the most beautiful places Blaine had ever seen. The waves were gentle and the sand was white, and Kurt sat under the moonlight surrounded by candles, carefully placed so they wouldn't fall. He sat on a simple blanket. His back was turned to Blaine.

Kurt sat where he was for a few moments. Blaine heard a soft click followed by a sigh. And then a gentle sob. Kurt murmured something Blaine couldn't make out, and he prepared to step forward, when suddenly;

_Is this a dream? _

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high. _

Kurt started singing, softly.

I'd become, comfortably numb Until you opened up my eyes

_To what it's like _

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe _

His voice grew a bit louder as he tried to sing past the sobs rising in his throat.

You found me when no one else was looking

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me. _

_You found me. _

Kurt meant every word. A tear slid down his cheek, because now he'd lost Blaine, and he _needed_ him.

_And I was hiding__  
><em>_'Til you came along__  
><em>_And showed me where I belong__  
><em>_You found me__  
><em>_When no one else was lookin'__  
><em>_How did you know?__  
><em>_How did you know?_

_You found me__  
><em>_When no one else was lookin'__  
><em>_How did you know just where I would be?__  
><em>_Yeah, you broke through__  
><em>_All of my confusion__  
><em>_The ups and the downs__  
><em>_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

You found me

The song ended. Kurt sighed into the silence. "Shame you weren't here to here it, Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine blinked, realising that the song was for him. He stepped out the shadows.

"Kurt..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's head whipped round to look at him. Almost immediately he scrambled to his feet and over to Blaine, grabbing the front of his shirt and staring into Blaine's eyes desperately, teary eyes pleading.

"Blaine please I can't…I need you…I can't lose you, you're everything and…you have to believe me, I…" Kurt babbled.

Blaine placed his hands gently onto Kurt shoulders, and he stopped talking abruptly.

"Why…what's all this for?" he motioned to the candles with a tilt of his head.

Kurt pulled away, backing away from him a few steps. "This was what I was planning the past week. Stelios was helping." Blaine wanted to hit himself. Hard. "I wanted to sing you that song. And…I wanted to give you something." Kurt paused, eyes shutting, as though he was nervous. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

A small, velvet box. With a ring inside, Blaine supposed. The ring Stelios had given to Kurt.

Kurt snapped the box open. He eyes drifted open slowly after. Blaine didn't say anything. "Stelios picked it up for me." Kurt informed him.

Blaine just stared at the ring, glinting under the moonlight. "Kurt, are you asking..." He asking quietly, trailing off at the end.

"It's…I'm not asking you to marry me." Kurt told him quickly. Blaine thought that was probably a good thing, seeing as they were only eighteen. "It's a promise ring." Kurt whispered.

Blaine stared at the ring; sort of unable to believe this was happening. "Blaine…?" Kurt's voice was uneasy now. Blaine grabbed his hand and lifted his eyes to stare into Kurt's. "Of course, I accept it Kurt. How could I not?" he said simply.

Kurt swallowed thickly, and slid the ring straight onto Blaine's ring finger. Blaine grinned. "You have one as well?" Blaine checked.

Kurt nodded. "I have one."

Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face and pressed their lips gently together a few times. Kurt shivered at the feel of the metal against his face, knowing that Blaine was wearing his ring. He grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him over to the blanket, sitting down and pulling Blaine with him.

"You're amazing." Blaine told him. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

Kurt smiled slightly "It's over now. Although… I think, perhaps, you should apologise to Stelios. Seeing as he actually made this possible."

Blaine grimaced. "Yeah. I should do that."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek, pulling him into a fierce hug. Suddenly he started giggling. "I can't wait to see everyone at home's reactions when we tell them."

Blaine hid his face in Kurt's neck, chuckling. He planted a wet kiss there. "It's going to be brilliant."

They held each other in silence for a few more moments until Blaine spoke. "Yeah…definitely best holiday here so far."

Kurt giggled and pulled him closer. "I absolutely agree."

* * *

><p>It's all finished! I want to thank everyone who added me or the story to their alerts and to everyone who reviewed! You are all brilliant. Klisses for all of you! I hope you enjoyed it. Go and give me one last review huh? ;) Thanks again! xx<p> 


End file.
